The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to circuit board assemblies, and, more particularly, to circuit board assemblies that include light emitting elements.
Transceiver modules are used for making bi-directional connections to communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other electrical components or electrical systems such as computer systems and the like. The Small Form-Factor Pluggable (SFP) standard, which supports both fiber optic and copper based transceivers, includes specifications for transceivers that are reduced in size to achieve a higher port density. Typically, a transceiver module is inserted into a complementary metal cage assembly that is mounted on a circuit board. In order to increase transceiver density on the circuit board, a stacked cage and connector system is sometimes used wherein the transceiver modules are arranged in rows and columns with each transceiver module plugged into a socket or receptacle in the cage.
In some applications, a status indicator is, such as a light emitting diode (LED), is used to display the status of the transceiver module. The status indicators are typically mounted on the transceiver modules, on the metal cage, or on the circuit board adjacent the metal cage, and may be visible through an opening within the metal cage or a panel framing the metal cage. However, because of the size and density of the transceiver modules, it remains a challenge to accommodate the status indicators on the transceiver modules. Similarly, the size and density of the transceiver modules and associated components on the circuit board make it difficult to locate the status indicators on the metal cage or on the circuit board adjacent the metal cage.
There is a need for an electrical connector assembly that includes a circuit board assembly having available space for a plurality of status indicators.